With Darkness Comes the Memories
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: It was a part of her life, embedded into her skin..no matter how she tried,they always caught up...with darkness came to life her every fear...
1. Chapter 1

**"With Dark Comes the Memories"**

_No. I don't won RK or anything related to it._

It was dark. It was cold. She was alone. She was scared. She was currently curled up in the tightest human ball possible trying to provide herself with the max warmth and security.

Footsteps were heard inching towards the room. Room? Could you actually say that? You couldn't probably stretch your entire body properly along its length. It was dark, devoid of any furniture. No window. Silence echoed through the room, except for her labored , harsh breathing.

The door cracked open. Pale yellow light fell into the room through the gap. Making the darkness denser. A dark, silhouette towered over her tiny form, squatting closer to her already wrecked body.

Evil intensions flickered through the intruder's eyes as he_ gently_ ran his hand down her bruised arm. She flinched and tried to slip away from his touch, still not looking up at him. He was unfazed. This time he ran his fingers through her matted hair, pulling them slightly to grab her attention. No use. She only buried her face deeper within herself. An impatient sigh was heard.

"Look at me, koibito." The voice was silk. It washed over her trembling form causing a new wave of fear.

Ocean eyes peered through the confines of her own limbs.

"Now, that's better." He cooed as he softly rearranged her form so that he could have a proper view of her. He tilted her chin with unexpected softness forcing her to meet his eyes and dragged one calloused index along her swollen cheek. "You know how much I love your eyes, koishi. Why hide them?" His words were too gentle, a silent promise of something more lethal.

No reply came from her part. He sighed. The situation became denser, more disturbing.

"Why are you so silent, koishi?"

No answer.

"Are you unwell?"

Nothing.

"Are you frightened of me, koi?" His words turned sweeter yet more spine-chilling with each query. His grip on her chin tightened as he pressed closer to her body, crushing her harshly with the solid wall behind. His dark eyes now glinted with fury, demanding an answer.

No change. Only her tired eyes reflected the pain that was being inflicted on her.

"Koishi?" His voice was a rough whisper, an unvoiced command to comply with him.

"Aoshi-sama…." The name echoing throughout her entire being, came out as an inaudible plea through her split lips.

In response to her desperate murmur, a rather harsh slap

reverberated all over the room.

To be continued…

**Author's plea**: Its me again, with my awful ramblings. I've always wanted to write a dark, dark, lime fic. But what can I say, being the pampered princess and ever cheery girl I am, its quite tough for me. But here I am. Help me to write. And like every wanna-be writer I want reviews and I really care for them. If you have anything.. suggestions, not-suggestions, comments, requests, questions, hate-mails everything .. pls! Don't hesitate.

Tell me what should I do next? And who the man is! Tata. Love, Songhamitra.

Oh, do you think I should name every chapter? Also, send me names for the fic, I don't like the title either.

**P.S:** Dedicated to me and myself. And yeah.. Tasviri my best friend and arch enemy, for her endless _**ENCOURAGEMENT.**_ ( jodi chole r ki…)


	2. Chapter 2

"Konbanwa Minna-san! I am Misao Makimachi, 16 years of age. I like to read lots and lots of…oh no, not novels or those hard covered heavy books. I meant to say manga. Yeah. They are just so awesome .. my favorites have Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Kaze no stigma , Maid-sa…"

"Makimachi-san, your presentation please."

"Yeah, I was just about to do that. But you being the impatient, intolerable wolf…"

"Makimachi…"

"Hai, hai Saito sensei I know my name..thank you very much. So, as I was saying before the wolf-man I mean Saito sensei interrupted , about the importance of tree plantation. Yes. Trees. Trees gives us fruits. Like apples, peaches, berries .. I love strawberries .. Oh! now that I think about it, trees gives us strawberries! I mean what else do you need to plant trees! No need to look at me like that sensei…. Trees gives us shadow. And you can always sit under those and have fun dates. Kaoru and Himura always do that…"

"Shut up, Misao!" Screamed a beet red Kaoru from behind the class as cat calls could be heard around the room.

"That's quite enough, Makimachi. But you also missed an important point, trees provide for _weasels_ too."

"Who are you calling a weasel you wolf!" Shouted Misao throwing the nearest object at Saito, which being the portable projector. Saito dodged it with ease and stated with a rather amused voice.

"Detention, Makimachi. One hour every weekday for two weeks for attacking the teacher."

" Saito…" Started a very outraged Misao.

"Two hours extra for disrespecting the teacher.."

"Why you…"

"One weekend for…"

Misao hurled herself at Saito only to fall flat on her face on the floor.

"To the principal's office, Makimachi. Class is over." And with that the smirking wolf calmly walked out.

And for Misao, the day had begun.

After school and three hours of detention, a very sore and angry Misao was returning home. It was late and was already almost dark.

"Stupid wolf, bastard wolf, jealous wolf. Bastard wolf." Misao was so busy in her mental chants that she being the ninja she was, missed the arrival of the sleek, shiny, black car coming to a halt right beside her. The window slid down and called to her, "Detention, again, Makimachi?"

Misao gasped and turned on her heels to face her PRINCE CHARMING, MR RIGHT, KNIGHT IN SHINY ARMOUR ….

"Makimachi?"

"Hai, Aoshi-sama?" Stuttered Misao as she tried to connect herself back to the ground again. Shinomori Aoshi was the hottest guy in school, the sole heir to the Shinimori Enterprizes, his father the richest man in town and mother ex-super model. Also, much against Misao's likings, Shinomori was the tallest guy in school. But none of these were the reason that made Misao's heart flutter every time he was within eye-sight. It was these ice-blue eyes, always covered by those unruly bangs that she wished to run her fingers through….those same eyes that Misao had been unconsciously leaning into as she dreamt on and on…

"Makimachi.." Aoshi softly inquired. He knew that in his presence Misao could never function properly. Those blushes, the shy smiles, her energy, her wide blue yes, her pink lips inching closer …Get a grip Shinomori.

"Makimachi!" The slightly stern voice jerked Misao awake from her stupor. She blushed ten folds discovering herself within the kissing range of Shinimori's oh-so-kissable lips.

"Ah umm.. Aoshi-sama! I was just ….I'm so sorry. I was returning home from school. Yup! Detention again! Oh no! I did NOT do anything wrong .. Its just Saito being Saito.. You know how he is.. that bastard wolf, always looking forward to ruining someone's life… specially mine. I mean look at him! I wonder how Tokio-san bears with him! I can't stand him for a moment…I'm so glad that my boyfriend is nothing like that not that I have a boyfriend anyway and I'm not saying that I'm single and available and offering myself to your kind consideration cuz there's no way you will accept .. I mean it would be awesome if you did and I always hope that you would but there's no chance that you will … I mean…I I…I should just shut up before I speak something else and actually let you know how much I like you and how desperately I want you to like me too and that that I always want to glide my fingers through that silky hair of yours and look into your eyes and see what lies within and….Oh! Gosh! Tell me I _did not_ say what I _think_ I Just said." Finished a breathless, embarrassed to death Misao.

The slight upward quirk of Aoshi's lips and the flickering of mischief through his constant emotionless eyes told her otherwise.

"I should just go and jump of the nearest cliff." Confessed a red faced Misao.

"And why is that?" Came Aoshi's amused voice.

"Because I just said that I like you."

"And you don't?"

"**Heck no**!" screamed Misao.

"So you don't." Sighed Aoshi.

"Of course not! I mean yes! Yes! I do like you! I have been liking you since that day you saved me from falling down into the stream when I was eight! In fact, I think I love you!"

Aoshi was taken aback by Misao's sudden admission. Her emotions were always out in the open for him and everyone else to see. And she sure loved to ramble a lot but he had never thought she would confess to him this way in the middle of nowhere.

In fact, she herself was astonished at her sudden explosion of feelings. She cursed the day she learned to speak and watched with awe as Aoshi got out of the car with a very serious expression.

He stood face to face, rather chest to face with Misao, thanks to her incredible lack of height. " Misao." His voice was as icy as always, but it sounded almost strained.

Misao stepped away from his intoxicating aura scared of the inevitable reprimand that was about to come, which she of course did not want to hear. So, she mumbled a hurried apology and took flight in the opposite direction.

"What if I said I like you, too Misao?" The soft, soothing voice stopped Misao dead in her tracks. He .._He_ ..Aoshi…liked her? Did he just say that? Did he just call her by her first name instead of his formal Makimachi? Was she dreaming or had she gone mad? Her mental ramblings were cut short as Aoshi called her again, "Misao?"

This time, there was no doubt. Dream or not, dead or alive…this was her only chance and she was going to use it. And with that, she turned and sprinted back towards Aoshi once more.

Aoshi was scared how she would react at his confession. But seeing her frozen on the spot was giving him a heart attack. So, he tenderly called her again, liking how the name sounded against his tongue.

Aoshi barely had the time to prepare himself as Misao crushed herself to his body and clumsily mashed her lips with his dry ones, pulling him for an inexperienced kiss. For a few seconds, he stood motionless, processing her activities but acted immediately as he felt her move away. One of his arms snaked around her waist and the other dug into the base of her long braid angling her head for a perfect kiss. Expert lips took over the job and with his guidance, they shared a very long, sensual kiss which also happened to be Misao's first .

Unknown to the two happy souls, two separate pairs of highly displeased eyes watched them with great despise from the shelter of the shadows. Each nurturing a foul desire of their own.

Tbc….

**A/N:** do u ppl not like my story? I mean if u dnt at least let me know so! This is the last chapter I'd upload without reviews. Trust me, this is the best I'm writing. If u dnt help me now then how m I supposed 2 get better?

Dekhsish?shob single k'r dol….!harama r hakkhush r sb'r hybrid.


	3. Chapter 3

Misao woke up to an all too familiar sensation. Cold and pain…. And a hazy, _hazy_ mind. She did not try to wake up, or get comfortable. What was the use after all? She only curled herself into a tighter ball wishing to lose herself to the numbness of unconsciousness again.

Creaking noise of the door being opened disturbed her journey to darkness. The numbness was replaced with fear. For she knew what was to come. After all these days…_days_? Really? She couldn't be sure. She had lost track of time long ago. How long has she been here? It could be months or even ages… she couldn't tell. When was the last time she had been home? Home? She couldn't remember anything about it anymore. Just some fading images of a large house… happiness, laughter, love, aroma of food. Food? When was the last time she had a proper meal? She was always so picky about food! May be that's why she was suffering for food. Aoshi-sama always said, " You shouldn't be so selective with your food, Misao." And she had never given a damn. Where was he now? Was he looking for her? Was he worried? He must be. He was always _so_ protective when it came to her. She remembered well, once she had fallen asleep during a detention and didn't meet him in the parking space on time. Aoshi had come bursting through the doors and startled her awake. Before she could even blink her eyes open, Aoshi had crushed her with his kisses murmuring gratitude to Kami-sama in between for keeping her safe. That was the day Aoshi had promised he was never going to let her be harmed ever. Poor Aoshi-sama….

"Thinking about me, koishi?" Misao jumped out of her skin at the voice. She was so caught up in her memories she had managed to escape the present…for then. Misao had shrunk away more within the small space, if it was possible. "Must be." He answered himself. " Don't worry koi, I'm here now. You know, that I'll never leave you alone." The realization struck Misao like a lightning bolt. A distressed whimper escaped her mouth involuntarily. " What was that, koi? I couldn't hear you. Say that again." He murmured leaning closer. "What? I'm sorry, koishi…can't hear you. Your voice is so weak. It must be hunger. Its catching upto you. I really think its high time you ate something." He propped Misao against the wall and placed her as properly as he could. She still had her eyes cast low and her bruised arms wrapped around her fragile body. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against her cold lips. "You know it hurts me to see you starving koi…Do you want to eat something?" Misao's eyes flicked some reactions. Food? Yes, please. That would be very nice. "Perhaps a little water?" He offered kindly.

Misao looked at him with those ocean blue eyes of hers. It reflected pain, hunger and desperation. "Yes." She managed to whisper the word through her dry throat. Amusement flickered through dark eyes. " Yes, what koi?" His hands were busy stroking her cheeks and his voice was dangerously sweet to her ears. " Yes that you want food or yes that water should be enough?" He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pulled her closer. Misao felt him whisper against her skin and shuddered unwillingly. " Say something koi. You know that I love your voice so much." His soft butterfly kisses burnt her throat but his hand moved to support the base of her neck to prevent her from moving away. His fingers dug into her hair and he pulled them not so gently to have better access to her exposed throat. Misao whimpered as she felt his assault ascending towards her delicate mouth.

"Koishi, Please. Say something." His voice feigned worry as his lips violated hers. He pulled away so suddenly that it caused her head to bump into the wall behind. " Oh! I'm so sorry koishi!" He was quick on his feet as he hurried away. " Your throat must be too dry to speak, ne? I'll get you some water, even if you don't want it. After all, I care about you so much."

Misao barely had the time to sigh gratefully that he was back with a bottle of water. "Here, koi.. here.. take it easy." He cooed softly as he held the bottle to her parted lips. A few drops drenched her dry mouth and the rest went down her raspy throat. Misao gulped what was offered and parted her lips for some more. "Do you want some more, Koishi?" His voice sounded concerned as he held the bottle away. Misao nodded her head weakly. " You do!" He faked astonishment. "But I thought you didn't want any!" "Please.." her voice was merely a whisper, the few drops had only served her to make her thirstier. "Don't say like that, koishi! Don't _beg_! You make me feel like a big meany!" He was expertly feigning hurt. " You know that I love you so much! And you are all that I have! And I'd do everything you ask me to! How could you act as if I am making you suffer!" His voice had taken a rough edge as he drained the remaining water in her mouth as he forced her mouth open with one hand. Misao couldn't drink one drop as she choked and coughed violently. "You think its my fault that you are hungry and thirsty". Misao tried to free her chin from his grasp and thrashed fiercely. "Didn't I tell you that you'll get everything you want if you behave. All you had to do is ask _nicely_. But you won't!" He was suddenly screaming as he pushed away from her. He hurled the bottle away from him with a loud crash. "You just don't listen to me! You won't talk to me! You won't say anything nice to me! You don't do anything I ask you to! And here you pretend as though I'm forcing you! That I'm hurting you! That _you_ are the one suffering not _me_!" At this point he had grabbed Misao by the shoulder and shook her like a maniac. He slammed her trembling form against wall and held her in a crushing embrace as she continued to splutter and cough. "Tell me Koishi, is it my fault that I _love _you so much?" His voice was gentle and sincere once again. He cradled her tenderly within his arms and rubbed her back slowly. Misao still shuddered in his embrace as he raised her chin to meet his dark, cruel eyes. Fresh tears smudged her already soiled cheek as fearful eyes looked into his. "Don't cry koishi, don't cry." He spoke softly while he kissed her tears away. Though spoken gently his words held a certain authority that caused Misao to wince visibly. He rested his nose against hers and sighed, "Everything is going to be fine Koishi. We'll work it out together." With that, he kissed her once more and left her a sobbing wreck on the cold, stone floor.


End file.
